The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the continuous development of display technologies, regarding mass production scale and product application popularity, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are the mainstream of flat-panel display technologies. In a LCD device, a backlight module that provides a backlight source required for the LCD device plays a very important role.
Generally, a light-emitting diode (LED) light-bar that is formed of a plurality of LEDs is disposed in a backlight module of a LCD device, and is used to provide a backlight source required for the LCD device. Owing to a panel module of the LCD device is not capable of emitting light, a function of the backlight module is to supply light that has sufficient brightness and uniform distribution, to enable the LCD device to normally display an image. Nowadays, LCD devices have been widely applied in electronic products such as monitors, notebook computers, digital cameras, and projectors that have potential of growth. Therefore, the demand for backlight modules and related parts and components of the backlight modules keeps growing accordingly.
A quantum dot technology gradually becomes mature. Quantum dots have a characteristic of wide color gamut, and therefore are applied in an LCD device to increase color saturation of the LCD device, so that an image has a better display effect. However, quantum dots of a common quantum dot display devices are highly susceptible to heat, resulting in reduced light-emitting efficiency.
Therefore, how to efficiently use the quantum dot technology to implement a wide-color gamut display device and still maintain brightness of a backlight module in order to display high image quality is one of the important research and development issues, and also becomes an aspect where improvement is to be made in related fields.